wrathofheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Update 0.10
The Game Update 0.10 has been playable in the following times: *20 October 2011 4pm - 8pm ET (8pm - 12am GMT) *21 October 2011 10am - 10pm ET (2pm - 2am GMT) *22 October 2011 12pm - 6pm ET (4pm - 10pm GMT) Gameplay 'Change Tactics' Tactics ''have been enabled as part of this ''Beta. Currently, Tactics ''will unlock based on your ''Level ''and progression. The ''Tactics ''page can be found in the profile off the ''Lobby. Earned Tactics ''can be slotted in any or all ''Loadouts ''as they become available and ''Loadouts ''can be switched between on the respawn window where you change your Hero. Note that ''Tactics ''are currently being redesigned internally and the ''Tactics ''system introduces in this patch may change significantly over the course of the ''Betas. Enabling them in this build will help provide invaluable data in how they affect and modify Hero behavior in guiding our future Beta ''plans. 'Skin Up' As a sneak preview of some of the goodness to come, we’ve enabled an alternate ''Skin ''for all Heroes. These skins can be found in the profile page for the Hero in question. If you want to change ''Skins, highlight the one you want and hit save. Targeting The methodology for Tab Targeting to choose its Target ''has been refined. Hitting ''Tab ''will now iterate over a precalculated list, switching between ''Targets ''based on range and visibility. This list will recalculate if more than 1.5 seconds passes between ''Tab ''presses. When the list is reset, ''tab/''shift-tab'' will go back to Targeting ''nearest or furthest ''Target. Heroes New Hero: Durrig Durrig the Engineer makes his debut! * A Dwarf Engineer who uses physical area-damage attacks from a distance. * Deploys a Bombardment Turret which attacks the same targets that Durrig does. * Very effective against enemies who clump together and try to huddle for protection. Available Heroes The Heroes available for this phase of Beta ''has changed with the introduction of a new Hero and Amenadresh's substraction. The full list of Heroes available in this build is as follows: *Bax the Black Orc *Durrig the Engineer *Felicia the Bright Wizard *Glowgob the Shaman *Ikkrik the Gutter Runner *Kaelin the Dryad *Korelei the Witch Elf *Korith the Shadow Warrior *Nethys the Vampiress *Thagison the Slayer *Volrik the Marauder 'Bax' * ''Clobberin': Increased damage bonus per stack. 'Ilanya' * Impending Doom: ''The tooltip for this ability now correctly displays as ''Offensive. * Word of Pain: Now deals damage over time in additional to its damage when the effect ends. 'Kaelin' * A Change of Seasons: ''Now also absorbs damage when used. 'Korelei' * ''Bloodlust: ''Corrected the brief description for this ''Ability. * Witchbrew: No longer increases dodge chance, and now reduces damage taken instead. Now increases damage done by a greater amount. 'Nethys' * Seduction: ''Increased the amount of healing gained per target. 'Thagison' * ''Enraged Assault: ''No longer builds stacks of ''Rage. * Exhausting Strike: Renamed to Pulverizing Strike. Now deals physical damage immediately, and additional physical damage every 1 second for 4 seconds. * For Redemption!: This ability has been redesigned, and now causes your next 2 Attacks ''to critically hit. * ''Grievous Harm: ''No longer ''Roots ''the target. Now deals physical damage. Reduced the effectiveness of the damage vulnerability, and increased its ''Duration. * Rage: This is now a permanent passive effect, and no longer increases movement speed. * Slash: ''No longer builds stacks of ''Rage. 'Volrik' * Flames of Fate: Range ''reduced to 50 feet. ''Cooldown ''is now 20 seconds. ''Duration ''is now 7 seconds. * ''Instability: This passive aura effect has been removed. * Terrible Embrace: The pull effect of this ability is now classified as a Knockback. Range ''reduced to 50 feet. Fixed a bug which prevented this ability from being ''Disrupted. Cooldown ''is now 30 seconds, and this ability now also deals magical damage. * ''Unstable Blast: Range ''reduced to 50 feet. ''Cooldown ''is now 10 seconds. No longer interacts with ''Instability, and no longer deals damage. Scenarios General *We’ve made a number of back-end changes to our match-making procedures to optimize how players are matched against each other. These changes will not be readily apparent until players have participated in a number of matches to establish their player rankings. * Made a number of changes to the objective system to ensure that flag and capture states are represented properly. * The objectives capture bar no longer displays incorrect progress arrows going the wrong direction. This fixes an issue where it would occasionally show ghost ''arrows going the wrong way, but did not affect the capture itself. *Introduced a new mechanism to display visual effects based on the state of an objective. This can be seen currently on the artifact in Mourkain Temple. *To assist in ''Beta ''testing, experience rewards for all Scenarios have been drastically increased. Please note that these experience rates are strictly for ''Beta, and are not representative of actual progression times post-launch. Arena * The Arena has been updated visually. The vines and other items that litter the arena floor have been moved and iterated to provide a better and more strategic play experience. * Power-ups in the Arena have been changed so they now represent their benefit visually. Mourkain Temple * The artifact in Mourkain Temple will now show a cannot capture graphic to a player if their team does not meet the requirement (owning a flag) to capture the artifact. User Interface * Ability ''alert text has been moved to appear above the hotbar. This brings it closer to the abilities so the appropriate message is more immediate and visible. * ''Ability ''buttons on the hotbar will now indicate if the ability is in range'' and can be used. A pulsing white border around an Ability ''indicates that it can be used and, if applicable, the target is in range''. A pulsing yellow border indicates that the Ability's target is almost in range, but not quite close enough. If an Ability cannot be used at all there will be no pulsing border of any sort. * Modified the frequency and requirements for the Try another Hero suggestion portion of the death screen. * The mini-map has been moved closer to the top right of the screen. Graphics *The stand-up animation no longer occurs when respawning. This fixes an issue where a player would appear to stand-up when they respawn and this animation would drag on too long. *All Heroes have been changed to remain in their combat ''animation state at all times. Heroes will no longer ''idle ''or appear to be doing nothing. This will not affect when the system considers a Hero ''out of combat, only how the Hero animations respond. Audio * Made a number of behind-the-scenes tweaks to audio and sound effects to ensure the proper mix and balance. * Added new SFX and voice-overs to a number of new and existing Heroes. * Added sound effects for flags, banners, and the artifact. * Added ambience and environment settings to the Arena. * A sound effect for jumping has been added to all Heroes. * Sound effects for a number of the abilities have been tweaked. * Arena now longer incorrectly states Welcome to Mourkain Temple when you enter. Lobby General * We’ve introduced a new notification system that will enable pop-up messages in the Lobby ''when specific events occur. These notifications will appear and disappear on their own, serving as temporary prompts that an action occurred. This is currently being used for ''Warband ''notifications. * The ''/friend name command will now always acts only as a way to add a Friend. A command to /unfriend name has been added to remove Friends ''from your ''List. * Removed /say, /shout, and all chat commands other than /lobby, /l, /warband, /w, /wb, /scenario, /s, /tell and /t from the game. * Fixed bug where sometimes cursor didn't disappear when you right-click drag. * Modified the chat fonts to be more readable. * Friend ''status has been modified and cleaned up to accurately give you information about the status of your ''Friends ''at any given time. * Changed the timer on the loading screen text when queued to give more variety. * Toggle ''Walk ''has been removed from the keybinding options. Profile * We’ve added a ''Your Best Moments section to the profile page. This will show a player’s best score for each statistic, based on a single Hero life. Each high score will list which Hero accomplished that feat as part of the reporting. * Tactics ''have been enabled in the profile page. * ''Tactics ''can be earned by gaining ''Levels ''from Experience. * Tactics can be slotted to any available loadout. Once any changes have been made, make sure to use the ‘Apply’ button. * ''Tactic loadouts can be changed during a match by choosing the loadout on the Hero select screen. * An additional alternate Skin ''has been enabled for every Hero. * To change ''Skins, go the Heroes page and choose the Hero you want to outfit. Choose the Skin ''you wish to use and then click the ''Save ''button. Scoreboard * The ''Scoreboard ''in game has been updated visually. It now includes additional information on each player and includes a section that calls out your individual contributions as well as your best scores in each category. * The ''Last Game Stats section of the Lobby ''has been updated. It now includes all the information presented in game as well as a section that calls out individual accomplishments during the match. These game highlights will spotlight behavior and will be expanding in future ''Beta ''builds. As well, any Experience gain and progression is highlighted on this screen. * ''Assists ''have been replaced with ''Support ''in tracked stats. ''Support ''is a measurement of the characters contribution to a kill from non damage or non healing sources. This includes abilities that affect a battle like ''Crowd Control, Buffs, and Debuffs. This statistic is being refined and data from the Beta ''will help us track and display this information as accurately as possible. Warband * Fixed a bug that would set your status to ''Ready ''in a warband when you return to the lobby after a Scenario ends. You will now appear as ''Not Ready properly. * Fixed a bug in Experience calculations in lobby profile tab. * Hero renders have been updated for all Hero profiles and Skins. Category:Patch Notes